Snacks and Seduction
by listeninggame
Summary: When Rahne and Jubilee asked her to distract Bobby for the sake of snacks and justice, Amara never expected to take it this far. nsfw. bobmara friends with benefits AU. here i go again.
1. Because of the Snacks

**Someone please tell me why I'm still writing for a dying fandom from the 2000s, nonetheless for a rarepair, nonetheless a _smut_ for said rarepair. I must be a masochist. Anyway, enjoy. There's probably gonna be a chapter two.**

* * *

"You want me to what?!"

"It was just a suggestion," Jubilee defended with a shrug.

Amara gasped in indignation, "I am not going to seduce him!"

Rahne put a hand on Amara's shoulder and clarified, "It doesn' matter what ye do. Just distract Bobby long enough fer Jamie t' get in t' the kitchen."

Amara looked between the two girls suspiciously.

"Why?"

Rahne rolled her eyes and explained in her still thick accent, "After Ororo's healthy phase, ah haven't had chips in weeks. Ah'm havin' withdrawals. The boys are hoardin' the new snacks Logan brought in. They're guardin' the door an' the hallways."

Amara's mouth made an 'o.'

"So that's why Roberto made me take the long way to the bathroom."

"Jamie's switched sides, the sweet lad, and if we can get him in there, the snacks are ours."

"What about Ray, Roberto, and Sam?" Amara asked.

"I've got Ray," Jubilee said. "I know how to distract him from guarding the main hall."

She smiled in a way that gave Amara way too much insight into their love life.

Rahne made a face and said, "Ah'll take care o' Roberto an' Sam. Once ah get them out o' the Mansion an' Ray is… occupied... an' you distract Bobby, Jamie can get in t' the pantry. We'll meet in our room once the mission is complete."

Amara asked, "Why me? Why do I have to distract Bobby?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. Jubilee gave her a knowing smile and said, "To Bobby, you're pretty distracting."

Amara's eyebrows knitted together.

"What does that mean?"

Rahne laughed, "Just get out there an' distract him."

With that, Amara was pushed out the door and into Bobby Drake.

Bobby jumped to catch her as she stumbled into him. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but it needed to be done.

"Oh, hey, Amara. Watch where you're going next time," he joked an easy smile spreading across his face. She giggled airily the way she would if she were talking to a cute boy with a bad sense of humor. Bobby grinned and blushed.

Now, Amara isn't stupid, far from it actually, and no matter how much she may deny it, girls always know. So she knew she couldn't claim innocent for what she did next.

"Sorry, I'm just such a clutz," she said, placing a hand on his bicep and smiling up at him through her eyelashes. She hoped he would buy it even though Amara Aquilla was known for her grace and poise. "It's a good thing you were there to catch me."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and agreed, "Yeah, good thing."

He still had one hand on the small of her back and she used it to her advantage. Leaning forward into his chest, she rested two hands on his well-defined pecs and watched him turn red as she smiled demurely. Bobby quickly stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back, looking everywhere but at her face and coughing to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"So… are you here to say something stupid to get me away from the door so Rahne and Jubilee can sneak in?"

Looking to her left, she saw Jamie tense in her peripheral vision from all the way down the hall and duck around the cornering. Rolling her eyes, Amara groaned inwardly that on top of taking advantage of Bobby's crush she'd have to do it with little Jamie watching. The things she does for love. Rahne better be grateful.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, playing stupid.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"To get the snacks? Duh."

"Ororo's nasty health snacks? Why would I want those? Why are you guarding those?"

His face lit up as he realized she had no idea about Logan's grocery trip. Grinning smugly, he lied, "Because they're so good. I can't have any of you stealing the spinach flakes."

"Whatever you say, weirdo."

Bobby relaxed and Amara took that as her cue to hit him with a curveball.

"Are you sure you would rather guard those nasty spinach flakes instead of hanging out with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't let the girls get them," he shrugged, taking up a wide stance in front of the kitchen door.

She pouted, in hopes of garnering sympathy and it seemed to work.

"But I can't find Rahne and Jubilee anywhere and I'm so bored!" she whined. Lowering her voice, she stood on her toes to whisper into his ear, "Do you want to entertain me?"

She heard his breath hitch and his heartbeat started picking up beneath her palm. Leaning back, his eyes searched her for some sign of a prank or ploy but she must have been blank-faced (or completely sincere).

"Wha-" His voice cracked so he cleared his throat and tried again, loose smile planted firmly on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure it's pretty boring standing here with nothing to do-" at that he raked her body with the most unsubtle glance she'd ever seen "- and nobody to talk to. Want to go have some fun?"

She leaned into him again and he unconsciously wet his bottom lip with a short swipe of his tongue.

"What sort of fun?" he asked, trying to seem chill by adding a joking laugh to his voice but still coming across as hopelessly hopeful.

She smirked even though she felt sick and went to whisper in his ear again when she settled for looking him directly in the eyes and whispering a millimeter away from his mouth, "Why don't you come find out?"

All traces of joking left his face as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall as easily as you would lead a puppy. Speaking of puppies, she looked over her shoulder and winked, giving Jamie the cue to slip into the kitchen. Now she just had to figure out what to do with Bobby. Luckily, the solution seemed to present itself.

She pulled him into the empty library and sat down on a desk, letting her feet dangle above the ground, so that she could look him in the eye without having to crane her neck. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels endearingly, looking around the room with curiosity as his skin turned a deeper shade of red.

"So… what sort of fun did you have in mind?"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she hooked her fingers in his belt loops and tugged him into the space between her legs. Looking up at him with bright eyes, she said, "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

She posed it like a simple question but the way she was looking up at him implied a lot more than a game of I Spy and he was fortunately picking up on that.

"What do I want to do?" he muttered to himself, letting his eyes rove over her body unabashedly once again. He obviously was still unsure if he was reading the signals correctly, but she couldn't have been more sure than if she reached out and grabbed his face herself…. lightbulb.

"I've got a couple ideas," she said with a smirk.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him forward to meet her lips, but he stopped her a thousandth of a second before the connect. She was surprised at her disappointment.

"Wait, Amara."

He was already panting and she'd barely touched him.

"Bobby, do you want this?" she asked him before he got a chance to ask her. She knew what she wanted.

It didn't escape her notice that his eyes flicked between her face and her neckline when he answered, "So fucking much."

With that, he crashed his lips onto hers with all the force of a rolling tidal wave. She surged forward to meet him as their teeth clashed together and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. They played tonsil hockey for a while before Amara got restless with where this was going.

Wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him forward into her, she slid up the hand still holding him by the belt to rest on his abs under his shirt. He shivered at the touch and she slid her other hand from his neck to twine in his hair. Curling her fingers, the most peculiar thing happened.

He moaned.

The sound did something to her that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she wanted to hear it again and again and again and again.

Her finger started tracing over the definition of his abs as the other tilted his head to the side by his hair to get better access into his mouth. He moaned again and tentatively rested his hands on her hips like she would disappear if he pressed too hard. Which is a shame, because she wanted him to press hard.

She disconnected their mouths, making him whimper and chase her lips, but she pulled him back by the hair and trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck. From here she latched onto his pulse point and sucked hard, so hard that he rutted against her and a cascade of apologies fell from his lips.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- what I mean is- I didn't think that-"

He was turning even more red than he was before and Amara found it sweet (and sort of hot), so she grinned and reassured him by rolling her hips against him. The expression on his face was priceless. His forehead dropped onto her shoulder as she resumed her attack, barraging his neck with an assault of tongue and teeth and talent that was bound to leave a few bruises. He groaned low against her throat.

The hands on her hips started squeezing ever so gently, vacillating with each roll of her hips. It was strange but not entirely dislikable. The hard-on between her legs told her that he didn't find it dislikable either. She nipped his collarbone and he muttered out an obscenity.

The door started creaking open as Rahne poked her head in to give her a thumbs up and let her know the mission was accomplished. The look of shock on her face made Amara consider what she must have looked like, sitting on the desk with Bobby in between her legs and her mouth latched onto his neck. Before she could worry about the implications of Rahne finding out, Bobby started lifting his head.

"Did you hear something?" he mumbled, going to look over his shoulder.

To prevent him from finding out (and to prevent this from ever ending), she rasped out, "It was nothing," and sucked his earlobe between her lips. The gasp that wracked his body sent a shiver down her spine.

"Shit," he hissed, pressing a kiss into her shoulder and rolling into her again.

Rahne gave her a sly smile that made her grimace and then slipped out again. This time Amara was prepared and when the door began to creak, she moaned into his ear like she was in a badly-directed porno. She was very unimpressed by the incendiary effect it had on him.

"Amara, I- shit- I…"

When his attempt to get words out failed him, he grabbed her by the face and kissed her, pouring more into this kiss than he had the first time. A gut-wrenching guilt took root as she felt masses of emotion being pressed into her lips as his fingers slid into her hair to pull it away from her face. There was something too close to adoration in the way his tongue licked at the inside of her mouth and in the way his fingers stroked tenderly at the waves of her hair.

She was starting to get straight up existential as she considered where they would be left after this and what kind of person she was for taking advantage of his crush for a stupid plot to steal snacks from a kitchen. Actually, the more she thought about it the more she realized this was a mistake. She should not be making out with Bobby Drake and that was suddenly all she could think about.

Well… until his lips traveled down to her neck and his hands gripped her thighs. Most of her thoughts flew out of her head by then.

"Meu Deus," she muttered, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of him peppering kisses down her neck wash over her. Unlike hers, his kisses were fast, frantic, and worshipful, never stopping on one spot for too long in case she disappeared before he got to cover the entire expanse of her neck. The enthusiasm was overwhelming.

He lifted his face from her shoulder long enough to pant out, "That's so hot."

"What?"

"It's hot when you speak… when you say stuff in…"

The word was eluding him. Amara couldn't help but laugh when she offered, "Portuguese?"

He turned red.

"Yeah I guess."

She started cracking up into his shoulder. After a few seconds, he laughed and said, "Okay, it wasn't that funny."

She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "We've been friends for how long? And you still don't know what language I speak?"

"In my defense, you're fluent in a lot of languages and I can't possibly know all of them."

"Yeah, but Portuguese is the language of my home country."

"I thought in Brazil they speak Spanish."

She laughed again, clasping her hands at the nape of his neck to lean back. He laughed too.

"Brazil was a Portuguese colony."

"Okay, okay. I surrender," he said, lifting up his hands before resting them on the desk on either side of her hips to loom over her. "I'm sorry I didn't know your first language."

He leaned forward, but she cut him off.

"Actually, Latin is my first language since I'm from a Roman colony within Brazil and not an actual city in Brazil, so while I learned Portuguese and other languages in my studies, Latin is the first language I learned and my natural tongue. In general when it comes to…"

She trailed off when she saw the smirk on his face.

"What?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and said, "I love the sound of your voice."

Panic seized her. This was becoming too real. The tenderness in his eyes and the casual conversation was making emotional detachment from the situation nearly impossible for her. She surged forward to meet his lips.

He responded almost immediately, bringing his hands to her back and leaning forward so far that she was almost laying down on the desk. Her hands found their way back into his hair as her hips picked up a familiar rolling rhythm. This time when she threw her head back and moaned, it was far from fake.

He planted a kiss on the groove at the base of her throat and told her, "Say something again."

"In Portuguese or Latin?" she breathed.

He kissed his way back up her neck to the soft spot behind her ear and said, "Who cares?"

Grinning, Amara let her eyes flutter closed and her mouth fall open as his lips worked wonders on her skin. The words came naturally.

"Ah… Bobby… você está um sonho… me dê mais… sim… ooooh…"

He moaned into her collarbone and whispered praises into her skin that only made her feel worse. She rolled her hips harder in hopes of feeling something other than guilt.

"Mais."

He seemed to understand and picked up speed in his thrusts, letting his hands roam anywhere and everywhere except for where she wanted them. He was too reverent in everything he did.

"Fuck, Amara."

He dropped his forehead onto hers and just looked at her as he rocked into her again and again. It was too intimate, so she broke eye contact and ducked her head down to trail kisses down his neck again. Thankfully, he was wearing one of those polos with buttons at the top, so she unbuttoned them as far they could go and kissed her way down his sternum. The feeling of his heartbeat thrumming in her lips was exhilarating and sickening.

His pupils were blown out and his bangs were starting to cling to his forehead with sweat even though they hadn't even done anything other than make out and dry hump each other. Saying the words in her head even made her feel awful. This had to end.

"Don't stop," he grunted out as if he could read her mind. "Never stop."

The tent in his pants reminded Amara that unlike her, he couldn't just be left hanging or he'd be stuck with blue balls all day. It seemed there was only one solution to ending this as quickly as possible and that was to get him off right here and right now.

She kissed him again, if only to distract him from her hands trailing down his chest to his belt buckle. From the way he whimpered into her mouth and bit her bottom lip, she guessed he noticed anyway.

It was difficult getting his belt undone with him rutting against her relentlessly, but she managed to get it done. It wasn't until she unzipped his jeans that he posed a problem.

"Amara, wait."

She stopped and waited.

Bobby grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. His eyes were glazed over and his peachy skin was sweaty and red. He panted out his breaths and held her face with trembling fingers. He was completely and totally wrecked, and she did that to him. Her pride was only trampled by her remembering why.

She had to do this.

Before he could say or do anything about it, her hand slipped into his boxers and cupped the length of him.

"Shit!"

His hips bucked aggressively into her hand. His eyes slammed shut and he grit his teeth, dropping his head onto her shoulder again. He pressed gentle kisses against the underside of her jaw as she fumbled around in his underwear just rubbing her hand on whatever she came into contact with and undoing him.

"Wow. It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

She felt him grin against her neck and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ego. His smile was replaced by a silent, open-mouthed moan as she pulled his dick out of his pants.

Letting go for a second to lick her hand (he whined and bucked his hips in protest), Amara gripped him firmly and began sliding up and down in the most plain and simple handjob she had ever given. That didn't stop him from completely falling apart.

"Holy- ah, Amara, yes… like that… just like- fuck!"

His hips thrust an erratic rhythm into her palm making her job a little more difficult than it had to be but she didn't mind too much. As long as he kept making those delicious noises.

"Meu Deus, you're so big," she whispered. He moaned and thrusted faster. "Oh, Bobby."

"Say my name again," he breathed. "Please say it again."

Pressing a kiss to the soft spot behind his ear, she moaned, "Fuck, Bobby."

He moaned some more and she picked up her pace, drawing out swears and confessions and abstract sounds. She pretended she couldn't hear it when he said the word 'love.' She'd rather let him lust, because at least that's temporary.

"Ah, ah, please, Amara, please. Fuck, please, fuck fuck, fuck, fuck."

He never said what he was begging for, but she wasn't cruel enough to ask. Instead, she just brought him to the edge with soft shushing and gentle words. With a strangled noise that sounded a lot like her name, he fell over the edge, bucking his hips with abandon and then slumping onto her before rolling off.

When he finally cooled down, which didn't take too long considering how cool he naturally was, he froze the mess he had made and then unceremoniously brushed it into a trash can and tucked everything back into place which made her think that he had done this before. She made a mental note to never sit on his bed.

"Wow," he breathed after a good minute or two of silence. "That was… wow."

She turned to him smiling and a little out of breath herself.

"Yeah it was."

Despite the fact that she never got off and an unholy panic was welling up inside of her at the prospect of what this would mean for the both of them, Amara was surprisingly at peace. Not as blissed out as Bobby, mind you, who was still dazedly just staring at her, but she felt like a sort of weight was off of her shoulders. A secret told and a burden lifted.

"So I assume that the girls got the snacks," Bobby said with a quirked eyebrow and a lazy smile.

Amara's eyes went wide with shock and she started gaping like a fish.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. At her worry-riddled lip-chewing, he reiterated, "It's fine. Seriously. Feel free to distract me any time."

"Noted."

She laughed and hopped down from the desk so that he towered over her again. He started smoothing down her hair for her and she smiled up at him in gratitude.

She moved to step around him when he cleared his throat and blushed again. She loved it when he did that.

"Uh, Amara, I know I'm a dude or whatever and I'm not supposed to care about this sort of stuff, but like… I hope you didn't feel pressured to do all of that because of Rahne and Jubilee."

She opened her mouth, a reassurance of her total consent ready on her tongue, when she stopped herself. This was Bobby and he deserved at least a little honesty today. Plus, this isn't the sort of thing you should lie about. Ever.

"In truth, I did feel that way at first, but trust me, I personally wouldn't have gone through with it if I weren't okay with it. Don't worry."

He nodded and gave her soft smile.

"Good… because you were my first."

"Handjob?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and avoiding her eyes. "Kiss."

Her eyes went wide again.

"Bobby, I-"

He cut her off with a laugh.

"Don't apologize. It was fucking awesome."

Now it was her turn to turn red.

He grinned and quipped, "I think it's safe to say I have the best first kiss story ever."

She laughed with him and gave into the urge to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tentatively hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So… uh…" he started nervously, "is this a thing that we could, like, do again? If not, that's totally cool, but if so, please let me know. Please."

Amara chuckled into his chest and looked up at him, feeling more affectionate than usual. Her hand reached up to brush the sweaty hair plastered to his forehead out of his eyes.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded and she was grateful that Bobby was her friend first. Any other boy and this would have been a disaster. Not that it wasn't already a steaming hot mess, because it was. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and then took a step back.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a very cold shower and think about America's debilitating debt to cool down."

"You know, I could…" he began to offer, but cut himself off after he saw the look on her face. "Right, right. Okay. Have fun. I'm going to explain to Ray why all the snacks are gone."

Panic gripped her and he must have seen it on her face because he quickly added, "Don't worry! I'll just tell him you knocked me out or something. Nobody has to know."

"Actually…"

He gave her a look and she winced guiltily.

"Rahne might have walked in on us at one point."

He just smirked and replied, "I hope she enjoyed the show."

"Bobby!"

She smacked him in the arm and he laughed. He smiled apologetically and she ruffled his hair.

"I know I did," he muttered under his breath.

"Bobby!"

"Okay, okay!" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Just go take your cold shower, so I can fantasize about this some more."

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she shut the library door behind her.

When she reached her and Jubilee's joint room, she saw Rahne and two Jamies on the floor with a mound of snacks between them and Jubilee sitting at the window, chewing on Twizzlers and keeping watch with a pair of binoculars.

"Lock the door behind you," Jamie said, but then one of his dupes got up and did it. Amara joined them on the floor.

"Have fun?" Rahne asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jamie looked between the two girls curiously before returning to his chips. Amara glared at her.

"I took care of it," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'll say," Jubilee muttered from across the room.

"You told her!" Amara shouted, hands landing on her hips defensively. She threw a handful of Cheetos at the shapeshifter, who laughed and threw some Whoppers back at her.

"Hey, in muh defense," Rahne pleaded as she was assaulted by snack food. Amara stopped long enough to hear out her plea. Rahne grinned up at her impishly and said, "At the time, ye were too distracted t' care."

Amara shrieked and started pelting tasty ammo at both her and Jubilee, who exclaimed, "Hey, what did I do?!"

The girls got into a full blown food fight and finally collapsed on the bedroom floor, covered in crumbs and dying of laughter. Amara turned her head to look at Rahne who was lying next to her. Rahne gave her a small smile before getting up and dusting off her clothes, lending her friend a hand. Jubilee tried to give Amara a high-five but the pyromancer only gave her a withering look.

"Wait, why was Amara distracted? Wasn't she supposed to be distracting Bobby?"

The girls all looked at Jamie before dissolving into another puddle of mirth. The thirteen-year-old stomped his foot in frustration.

"Come on, guys! Why does everyone always leave me out of everything?"

The girls started laughing all over again and Jamie gave them a begrudging smile.

A little while later, there was banging on the door as the boys shouted for the girls to relinquish the snacks. Amara could pick out Bobby's voice and the familiar sound of his laugh.

"Hey, Amara!" Jamie called from the other side of the room. He had one foot out the window and a bed sheet over his shoulder like Santa Claus. "Why are you so distracted today? We're making our escape. Come on!"

She hurried over to the window and helped him toss the snacks down to Rahne and Jubilee. Together they shimmied down the trellis and ran across the lawn.

* * *

 **Please review. I won't shame your for reading smut. Obviously, because I'm writing it. Oh, and sorry for the lack of activity lately.**

 **Sincerely, Lissy😎**


	2. Because of the Heat

**I didn't think this would be continued, but here we are. It's Amara's turn I guess.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

When he returned from his mission, Wolverine was not happy to see the cabinets bare yet again and the New Mutants were punished with a week of extended training sessions, something the Professor wouldn't let slide during the school year but allowed during the summer when there was no schoolwork to interfere with. Every day, Amara dropped onto her bed, boneless and exhausted from the special simulations Logan had put together. She even had to cancel plans to go shopping with Tabby because she didn't know long she could shop without literally dropping. Jubilee shuffled in with her face planted onto her own bed.

"Uhhhhhhh," she moaned, rolling onto her back and kicking off her shoes. "Thank goodness it's Friday. I don't think I could go another day."

"Me neither," Amara agreed, pulling off her clothes to change into some light pajamas. "I just want to take a shower, but I know Roberto is going to take forever and leave no hot water."

Jubilee moaned again as she shimmied out of her clothes and collapsed back onto her bed.

"I'm not even going to put clothes on," the black-haired beauty sighed, crawling beneath the covers. "Call me when it's my turn to shower."

Amara rolled her eyes as she put on deodorant. Borrowing some of Jubilee's perfume, she sprayed herself until you could barely tell that she was a disgusting, sweaty mess. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen for some much needed water and found that most of the others had the same idea. Jamie was sitting at the table with a pitcher of water and a glass that he kept downing and refilling and Rahne had her head in the fridge trying to cool down. Ray was standing by the window with Bobby blowing icy air on him to cool him down. Rogue watched amusedly from the counter.

Grabbing a glass, Amara took a seat next to Jamie and asked him to fill it up, to which the boy obliged graciously. She ignored the way Bobby stared at her as she gulped down her glass and filled it again. It was seriously hot in the kitchen.

Rahne sat down in the seat across from hers with a grumpy expression on her face as she began another rant about how unfair this all was and how stupid of an idea it was to have them running extra drills in the summer.

"What if someone attacks an' we're short a few X-Men 'cause we all died o' heat strokes? Did he think o' that? No, ah don' think he did," she complained, crossing her arms.

Rahne was normally very happy-go-lucky but the heat was really getting to her, especially when she spent so much time in her fur-covered form during training. Amara felt bad for the shapeshifter because Amara took to the heat much better than some of her teammates.

"It's yer own faults," Rogue said from the counter. Amara couldn't stand to look at her with all the layers she was wearing. "Ya shouldn't've stolen all that food in the first place."

Rahne frowned and crossed her arms, grumbling something ornery under her breath. Ray stood and announced that he was going to get Roberto out of the shower and Jamie offered to come with him. Amara started complaining about her cancelled shopping trip to fill the silence, but soon Rogue was bored of that and left. And then there were three.

"So, Rahne," Amara started awkwardly as Bobby took a seat at the table with them, "are you heading back home this summer?"

"Ah wish," the redhead replied, carding a hand through her thick hair. "At least it's cool there."

"I get what you mean," Amara nodded, putting her head in her chin. "My home isn't anywhere near warm, but at least they have rivers and waterfalls to cool off in. And none of this incessant training."

"What about ye, Bobby?" Rahne asked. The boy looked surprised to be included, brown eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm not going home this summer, but one of my friends is talking about coming to visit."

"That should be fun. Right, Amara?" Rahne said, turning to the pyromancer with an impish grin.

Amara tilted her head, wondering what her friend was up to.

"Yeah… sounds like it," she replied slowly, searching Rahne's green eyes for an explanation. She felt the blunt rubber of her friend's converse kick her in the shin. Amara jumped in her seat and turned to face Bobby.

"That sounds like so much fun!" she told Bobby enthusiastically. He smiled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. It would be…"

Amara gave Rahne an imploring look, but the Scot only stood and headed toward the door, announcing that she needed to go to the bathroom. Amara hurried after her and stopped her right before she closed the door.

"Rahne, what are you-"

"Talk t' him," she hissed under breath. She tried to close the door, but Amara pried it open.

Whispering back, she said, "No, Rahne, it's weird."

Rahne stopped her struggle with the door to settle Amara with a stern look.

"The lad is desperate, Amara," she said under her breath. "He wants t' talk about it an' ye can' deny him that."

Rahne closed the door and Amara sighed, whispering to the closed door, "You talk to him. It's your fault."

Putting on a princess smile, she turned to face Bobby, who looked even more confused than before. She had avoided being around him for all of a week and a nervous energy surrounded him every time she walked into a room, like he wanted to reach out to touch her and run away at the same time. True to his word, he gave her her space, but he couldn't help but jump whenever she accidentally brushed against him.

"Uh, so… how have you been?" he asked with a nervous smile.

She folded her arms and pursed her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes because this wasn't his fault.

"Fine, we'll talk."

"I- what?"

She moved to stand by him and leaned against the table. He scooted his chair back so he didn't have to crane his neck back so far. Maybe it was the heat that was making him dull- Bobby does not do well in heat- but he stared up at her dumbly, indiscreetly raking his eyes up her body again.

"You want to talk about what happened last Saturday? Let's talk."

"Amara, we don't have to-"

"But you want to, right?"

He thought about it, but the excited twitch of his fingers on his knee betrayed him before he ever said a word.

"Yeah, I- yes."

She nodded and straightened her back, twirling a strand of wavy brown hair around her finger. She gave thought to how to word what she wanted to say when he beat her to it.

"I liked it," Bobby stated simply.

She nodded slowly and agreed, "Me too."

He looked up in shock. She avoided eye contact, still uncomfortable and angry with the situation.

"Really? But you didn't even… you know."

"Yeah, I didn't."

He sat back in his chair, eyes wide.

"Wow. Okay. I thought that… never mind."

"Listen, I'm sorry for leading you on," she said, running a frustrated hand through her hair. When she saw the hurt look on his face, she hurried to add, "Not that you had any intention of- I know you don't-"

He waved away her dismissals with a dejected, "Amara, it's okay. I know you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, turning up her nose.

Bobby set her with a deadpan look, stating, "Girls always know."

She got quiet, trying not to think too hard. The pitiful look on his face made her roll her eyes, feeling angry again. The whole thing was stupid. All of it was so stupid.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" she bit out more aggressively than he deserved.

"We really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said and she hated herself for taking that as a challenge.

"I'm an adult, Bobby," she said, crossing her arms. "I can talk about these things without turning red. Can you?"

She knew she was unnecessarily taking the offensive and tried to dial it down, but she was on edge and couldn't do anything about it. He nodded, thankfully not saying anything about her blush.

"So… I guess that's a no for a round two?" he said with a half-hearted laugh as he looked out the window. She was quiet and he looked up at her in surprise. "Wait, are you actually considering it?"

Now she really did turn red as she sputtered out an embarrassed, "No…"

He didn't believe her.

"Why? I thought you didn't…"

"I don't," she said quickly. "But I don't have to. I mean, I liked it even though I don't like..."

She trailed off and he finished her thought with, "Me."

She nodded reluctantly. He was struggling to contain some kind of emotion, or maybe all of them. She couldn't read his face with all that confusion clouding it over.

"Are you suggesting some sort of… friends with benefits thing?" he said tentatively, afraid to come to the wrong conclusion. She grimaced.

"Don't call it that. It's just… we help each other out sometimes, no labels or whatever."

She was so uncomfortable, especially proposing this to the boy whose first kiss she had stolen and who she knew had a crush on her. Still, if he was willing to do it again, she couldn't be so in the wrong, could she?

"Uh… so, like friends with benefits except we don't call it friends with benefits?" he asked. She glared at him.

"No, just friends. It's like helping each other with homework, you know? Nobody has to know."

"This isn't really the same thing as homework," he muttered under his breath.

She angrily began, "If you don't want to, just say so. You don't have to be so-"

"No!" he blurted out before she began ranting. She looked quickly at the door to see if anyone came running to check on his outburst only to catch them in such a compromising position. Not that there was anything particularly incriminating about two friends chatting in the kitchen, but she was feeling too vulnerable to add another person to the party.

"Sorry," he said again more quietly. "I'm cool with just friends who help each other out."

She nodded stiffly, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

"Okay, well, then it's a deal."

"It's a deal."

She got up to leave, but he said, "Wait."

Turning to face him, she asked, "What?"

"Could you maybe… be a friend right now?"

He tried to be humble, but he couldn't bite back his shit-eating grin.

"In the middle of the kitchen? Are you insane?"

He smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. She pulled back but he held her there, watching her with keen eyes.

"Kiss me again."

Rolling her eyes to distract from the blush on her face, she quickly pushed herself up to her toes and pressed her lips to his for a chaste kiss. Pulling away just as quickly as she came, she stepped back, shaking her head and cursing whatever part of her brain decided that kissing him like that was a good idea. That was a boyfriend-girlfriend kiss, not a friend-helping-out-a-friend kiss.

Biting her lip to stop any damning emotions from spilling out of her expression, she noticed that he didn't have nearly as much reserve as he let a smile split his face in two. He reached for her again, but she stepped out of his range.

"If you need me, I'll be murdering Rahne," she said as she strode toward the door, ready to pretend none of this was real.

He smirked and said, "When you find her, tell her I said thanks."

Amara rolled her eyes again and shut the kitchen door, leaning back against the wood and feeling against her back the crack in the door from one of Sam's accidents. She sighed and jogged up the stairs, pointedly ignoring the library doors as she passed.

* * *

"So ye're… fuck buddies now?"

Amara grimaced.

"No, we're just friends who help each other."

"Amara, he's in love with ye."

"I know that," she muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Rahne rolled her eyes and leaned back against the tree, sprawling her legs out in the grass in front of her. She watched Wolverine train with the newest recruits as she thought. Amara still had butterflies in her stomach that were making her twitchy and nervous.

"Ah don' think this is such a good idea," Rahne finally said. Amara just looked at her, knowing the shapeshifter was right but still trying to find an argument against her. Amara sighed when the only thing she could come up with was the truth.

"I want this."

"Do ye like him back?"

Amara shook her head and Rahne sighed.

"One time was, well, just one time, but he's gonna fall hard. And ye might too."

Amara scoffed and said, "Me? Fall for Bobby Drake? Maybe when hell freezes over."

Rahne quirked an eyebrow and told her, "He would make that happen. Fer you."

"It's just a crush, Rahne, not real feelings."

They both knew she was lying through her teeth, but before Rahne could call her out on it, Kitty came barreling through the gates in a pink Toyota Corolla- a birthday gift from her parents- and came to a screeching halt in the driveway. Amara and Rahne stood to watch Kurt teleport to the top of the stairs and run inside followed by Kitty who was shouting passive aggressive apologies. The second they walked in, most of the X-Men flooded out of the doors to avoid getting caught up in one of their shouting matches. Rahne nudged Amara as Bobby and Ray rushed out the door.

"Shut up."

"Ah didn' say anythin'."

Amara gave her a look, but Rahne only gave her a look back. Ray spotted them out by the tree and started heading their way, but Bobby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, making the electromancer laugh. Even from across the lawn, Amara could see Bobby turn red and she couldn't help blushing herself. Rahne snickered and Amara told her to shut up.

"I think I'm gonna steer clear of the Mansion for a bit," Ray said as he approached. "At least until those two cool it."

"Maybe I could help with that," Bobby said with a laugh, icing up his hands.

"Last time ye iced Kitty, she broke yer nose," Rahne reminded him. Bobby winced and rubbed his nose at the painful memory, making all four of them laugh.

"They just shouldn't go near each other," Amara stated matter-of-factly. "They know how they get when they're mad."

"But when ye're that close, do ye think ye can avoid each other?" Rahne said, leering suggestively at Amara. Amara glared at her friend.

"Yes, I do," she said, turning up her nose. This made Rahne laugh to the boys' confusion. A loud crash from the mansion sent them into defensive mode, hands raised as their powers activated. Then an even louder, valley girl shriek made them all burst into giggles.

"I'm going to stay as far from the mansion as possible," Amara said, relaxing her body and taking her seat at the base of the tree.

"That's smart," Bobby agreed, rubbing his nose again.

"Are ye kiddin'? Ah wouldn' miss this fer the world," Rahne said before dashing across the lawn with Ray hot on her heels to see the action.

"No, Rahne, wait-" but it was too late. Her traitorous friend had once again shoved her into the arms of Bobby Drake, who was awkwardly shifting for foot to foot and avoiding eye contact with her like it was the plague. Amara rolled her eyes. After making their, um, deal, they desperately needed someone to break the ice and of course that someone had to be Amara, seeing as Bobby was being a nitwit about it.

"Bobby, stop being ridiculous and sit down."

His eyes widened as he dropped to the floor with a painfully-sounding thud that made them both wince.

"You have to stop being so weird or people will think something's up."

He nodded in agreement, but he still didn't look her in the eye, opting to instead pick at a blade of grass until it was in shreds before moving on to the next one.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "This is all just kinda weird to me."

"If you're uncomfortable with this, we don't have to."

That got him to look up.

"No, no, we have to. I mean, we can. I mean, I can. I'm comfortable."

She laughed and after a second he nervously joined in. She uncrossed her legs and laid them out in front of her, planting one foot on either side of his body so that he sat between the peaks of her knees. He turned red and struggled to bite back a grin, but she saw it anyway.

"Good. Because I need a friend every once in a while."

"Right now?" he asked, eagerly sitting up on his knees.

She leaned back against the tree and answered coyly, "Every once in a while."

The way he was looking at her filled her stomach with butterflies and filled her veins with an adrenaline she hadn't felt since her first time holding a sword. Judging by his expression, he was feeling the same.

"I want to..."

He didn't finish his thought, but he didn't need to. The grip on her hips told her plenty. He pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck since the tree wasn't supporting her anymore. He leaned down to suck on her pulse point, ripping a gasp from her lips. His mouth was cold like ice water and she felt his kisses steam against her warm skin.

"So what do you need help with, buddy?"

She could feel his shit-eating grin press against her shoulder as he nipped at her skin. She tangled a hand in his hair and pulled his head back to look him in the eye.

"I'm burning up out here. I need you to cool me down."

"Fuck, I know you're just joking," he said, pulling her further up his lap until she was sitting directly on top of him, "but I have dreamt about you saying that so many times."

"Weirdo," she mumbled before pulling him into a kiss. His hands moved to the small of her back to place her front flat against his and her hands held tight to his hair, tilting him this way and that to get closer. She felt an overwhelming need to be closer.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rose up to his knees, awkwardly walking on his knees to the set her down against the tree again. His hands took hers out of his hair and pinned them against the trunk on either side of her head. She laced her fingers through his and felt his pulse hammering in his wrists. His lips trailed down her neck again, freeing her mouth to make sound after lecherous sound.

He didn't stay at her neck for long, moving his lips down her collar to place kisses down her sternum. When he got as far as the shirt's neckline would allow, he moved down to the strip of skin between her shirt and her shorts. Amara felt a terrible heat coil deep in her stomach and she wanted so much from him.

"Bobby, wait, we're in public."

"You're just now realizing this?" he snarked, pulling down the zipper of her tiny shorts. Things were moving very fast and he didn't look like he was going to slow down anytime soon. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to.

"What if someone sees us?" she moaned. "We're- Bobby, we're on the lawn."

When he looked up at her, she nearly came right there. He was laying between her legs, brown eyes big and dark, and he was panting against her like a man in the desert.

"I guess you can cross that off your bucket list then," he said. Suddenly his face disappeared between her legs and Amara had to bite the back of her hand to stop from crying out.

For as much as he talks, she would have been disappointed if he hadn't known how to use his tongue, but she never expected him to be this good.

"Ah… Bobby," she whined, trying to keep her hips still but failing. He used the hand that wasn't holding her open to pin her to the tree by the hip as she took hold of his hair. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

He mumbled against her, "Hold still," before returning to his ministrations. Amara could barely breathe.

One hand flew up to tangle in her own hair and the other continued to knot itself in his. He moaned in approval, sending a jolt up her spine.

" _Por favor_."

He moaned again and Amara whined out his name long and low. She glanced down at him and was stunned speechless by the sight. His cheeks were red where they disappeared between her legs and his eyes were hazily looking up at her. His hips were grinding into the ground. Amara really liked how he looked between her legs.

"Bobby..."

He picked up on what she was trying to say and the hand holding her hip still joined his other one in prying her knees apart. Her hand left her hair and covered her mouth as she went to scream.

She felt like she was on fire. She was flying. Just like that, she crashed over the edge into what was probably the best orgasm of her life. Bobby looked up, panting with a wicked smirk on his face. She just looked up at the branches of the trees as she caught her breath. Eventually, she came off her high and pulled up her shorts. Bobby sat up and crossed his legs, still sitting between her own legs.

"So?"

She just breathed some more, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up," she laughed, sitting up and whacking him on the shoulder.

"Amara!"

Panic shot through her body when she heard someone calling her name. Rocketing up to her feet, she saw Paige, Sam's younger sister and one of the new recruits, running up to the two teens standing under the tree.

"The Professor wants you inside," the blonde exclaimed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder before running back inside. Amara breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't acted like she'd seen them. That was good, right?

"What do you think the Professor wants?"

Amara's mind ran through a billion different scenarios.

"Whatever you do, don't think about me," she said.

"Yeah, like that'll be easy," he said, glancing down at his hard-on. Luckily his pants were dark- even though, they shouldn't have been; what was he doing wearing black in the middle of a heatwave?

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll take care of it later."

"Really?" he asked with a grin.

"No thinking of me!"

"Okay, how is that fair?" he groaned. "You can't just say stuff like that and expect me not to think about it."

"Shut up," she laughed, turning bright red. She jogged up the steps and into the foyer before Bobby and strode to the Professor's office.

* * *

 **I found this in my files and thought I should post it.**

 **There was originally more to this chapter, but I decided to split it up so I could finish the next one and get another chapter out of it. This doesn't mean I'm out of hiatus.**

 **Sincerely, Lissy😎**


End file.
